My Boyfriend is a God!
by HaZe-d
Summary: After the war with Apophis, Sadie Kane can finally live her life as a normal teen. She feels something is missing, and fortunately she knows exactly what it is. But when she sets off looking for love, she fails to realize the possible consequences of dating an immortal. And she will find out that those consequences are all to real... (REIMAGINED VERSION)


**Ladies and Gentleman! Welcome to the revamped version of My Boyfriend is a God! This time, with feeling!**

**Now I have an actual story board and a direction planned out. Crazy what a little organization can do.**

**I appreciate all of the support for the last version of the story. More to follow in the Author's Note at the bottom. For now, just sit back, relax, and enjoy!**

Mandatory Disclaimer: I own nothing in regards to the Kane Chronicles.

And now, on to the story...

* * *

**S**

**A**

**D**

**I**

**E**

* * *

Would anyone believe me if I told them I had fallen for a god? No. I'd likely find myself locked up in mental institution. Then again, maybe I belong in a mental institution. Ever since the world became a myriad of magic and monsters, everything seems so much more… complicated. Or did I just become more complicated? This growing up thing is way less fun than it looked as a child.

I'm getting ahead of myself again, aren't I? My name is Sadie Kane. I'm a 14 year old from London, currently residing in New York City with my older brother, Carter. It all sounds pretty simple, and it would be, if not for our ancestral tie to Ancient Egypt. You see, we descend from the Pharaohs, the Ancient Egyptian rulers who dedicated their lives to appeasing the deities of the land. They spent their days warding off monsters, learning magic, and lording over other humans as champions of a mighty god or goddess, or so the legend goes. I used to find it quite a bore, discussing the old mythos and the social customs of the era. The irony of that is not lost on me now.

At the meek age of 12, I found myself not only learning a significant deal about the Ancient Egyptians, but carrying the legend into the modern world. It all started when my dad, who I rarely saw, decided to visit London with my brother. I admit, I was excited. I was reluctant to show it, but I enjoyed seeing him. He was the parental figure that I craved for in my life. No offense to Gran and Gramps, but they lacked the patience they once had in their younger years. Despite my excitement and, dare I say it, optimism, things went horribly, no, cataclysmically wrong. In an impressively short amount of time, my father managed to not only detonate a priceless and world renowned artifact, the Rosetta Stone, but he also created a gate straight from the Du'at, a sort of interdimensional like muck that held the most powerful of the Egyptian gods in isolation. Did I forget to mention the fact that he died? Totally ruined my holiday.

This point in time, the opening of the Du'at and the transcending of the gods onto the mortal plane, marks the exact moment where my world ended. When the smoke cleared and the dust settled, my brother and I found ourselves with one very blown apart museum, one dead dad, and one very unhappy government on our hands. Oh, and we were about to be deported after being labeled as terrorists. It was a tumultuous time for our little family, and things were only going to get worse from there.

Come to find out later that five gods were released out of the Rosetta Stone gate. Osiris, Lord of the Dead, was sent back to the underworld in a weakened state. He would need the help of a very strong willed mortal to recover. Our dad, Julius Kane, fit that bill to a tee, but he was captured by Set. The falcon-headed Horus, the God of War and ruler amongst the gods, found a home in my brother's head. Ironic, considering my brother was anything but noble in those days. Isis, patron goddess of the family, found my mind to be a suitable location to set up shop. She would stay there for quite some time, assisting me and giving me a near infinite pool of magic to draw from. She would also annoy me well beyond my breaking point, and I found myself snapping at her on more than one occasion. I do not regret those instances. Nephthys, the goddess of the concept of death and mother of Anubis (more on him later as well), went her own way, occasionally assisting my brother and I when she found it convenient. And that left only one god unaccounted for. Set. The Lord of Evil, and the psychopath that ruined my winter vacation.

Set has, by far, the most intense power complex I have ever seen in any being. He slayed his brother, Osiris, for a chance to get on the throne, only to be foiled by Isis and Horus in the end. Set would go absolutely ape-shit on the planet when he was released, leaving far too many casualties in his wake. At the battle of the Red Pyramid, my brother and I, with the help of Horus and Isis, were able to channel our powers and defeat him, freeing our Uncle Amos from his control, and releasing my dads spirit into the underworld, where he would inevitably host Osiris. We also dismantled his plans for world desolation, so you're welcome. The gods in our heads went on their merry way, and we tried to pick up the pieces of our lives. Oh, and we got to keep our cat, who happened to be the goddess Bast. Score one for the good guys!

At this point, my life went from strange, to totally insane. We found out that there were others out there, descendants of Egyptian ruling lineages who possessed the same magical connections that our family did. We sent out a message, a summarized record of the events that had transpired between the British Museum and the Battle for the Red Pyramid. In conjunction, we sent out instructions depicting how to find us, and what to do once found. As the saying goes, build it and they will come. Brooklyn House, our headquarters, soon became a home for not only us, but other magical students who wanted to learn the path of the gods and hone their magical capabilities. Under our tutelage, they learned how to both manage and unleash their full magical potential. It was a good thing too, since the biggest challenge was yet to come. On the Spring Equinox, mere months after the Battle for the Red Pyramid and right after my 13th birthday, the chaos snake himself attempted to escape his prison deep within the Du'at. Apophis, sensing that the gods were in a weakened and divided state, would rise again and consume all of the order in the world if my brother and I didn't put a stop to it. We did stop him, but only temporarily, and at extraordinary costs. Our best cosmic friend, a dwarf god named Bes, lost his soul. The House of Life, an ancient order of magicians that had a habit of trying to kill us, would lose its leader, and the servants of chaos would be unleashed upon the earth, anxiously awaiting their master's arrival. Uncle Amos would take up the mantle of Chief Lector, leader of the House of Life, and would grimly prepare them for the war to end all magical wars.

Six months later, Apophis would make his triumphant return. A fanfare of death and horror would mark the greatest tribulation the world has ever seen. With preparations rushed, and the impending doom held over all of our heads, my brother and I would assemble our forces, and marched to face the devil himself. At the Battle of Giza, we put together our magnum opus. Apophis decimated reality by fracturing it into multiple layers, and isolated our army of gods and magicians on different levels. The old adage of dividing and conquering was working wonders for the serpent, until my brother and I finally trudged our way through the muck of battle and faced the true beast. We stood side by side, drawing on the strength of just about every god conceived by Ancient Egypt, our friends and the rest of the House of Life, and each other. Despite Apophis temporarily subduing Ra and his host, Zia, we were able to execrate the serpent's shadow, and by extension, the chaos lord himself, this time for good. His defeat allowed us to force the chaos demons back into the Du'at, and resulted in the restoration of the mortal plane. Due to chaos and order being so closely intertwined, the gods had to retreat from the world for a time as well. Luckily for me, my favorite god, Anubis, had constructed a plan with my favorite trainee, Walt. You see, Walt had a curse placed on his family, dating back to the days of King Tut. Anubis, as clever and considerate as he was, developed a plan to keep both Walt alive, and himself close. Despite my concerns, Walt became the host for Anubis, and Anubis' power kept Walt alive. I had my two favorite guys all wrapped up in one, and despite my rampant emotions, they seemed to be alright. We rebuilt Brooklyn House, and began anew. Carter claimed the Pharaoh's Throne, and like the god he hosted, began his reign over his magical constituents to great acclaim. Life began to feel normal again.

About 3 months after the Battle for Giza, Walt and Anubis split. Jazz, one of our trainees who specialized in healing magic, developed a cure of sorts for Walt. The idea was pretty simple, and took inspiration from our method of defeating Apophis: if the magic of the curse could be isolated and contained in an entity within Walt, then the curse could be removed when that magical component of Walt was removed. The catch being that Walt would lose a fair amount of his connection to his ancestors, leaving the poor boy magically crippled. With extensive Magical Therapy from Jazz, and an absurd amount of help from Anubis, Walt was able to mostly recover from the procedure. Jazz confirmed that he would never be as powerful as he once was, but as long as he stayed focused, he would be able to efficiently tap into what was left of his reserves. In the meantime, Anubis discovered a way to maintain his presence in the mortal world through the use of an amulet commissioned and enchanted by Ramses the Great. It would allow him to hold a manifestation of any of his forms for an extended period of time, approximately a week, before he would need to either visit a place of death, or descend into the Du'at to allow the amulet to recharge its magical reservoir. With solutions to seemingly all of the magical complications, and with my permission, Walt and Anubis separated. I have no doubt that both were anxious to experience the sensation of privacy that comes with not sharing your brain with another. I was familiar with that experience myself, after all.

So where does all of this leave me now? With the Walt and Anubis split, my emotions were once again divided among the two. The choice was ultimately made for me, much to my chagrin, when Walt began to turn towards Jazz for comfort instead of me. I could respect that decision, she did create the opportunity for him to experience a long life. It stung, but I had another man, uh god, who I would could turn my eyes too. Anubis, the 5,000 year old dogboy who I happen to have a very soft spot for, has been living with us in his own form for about a month. Despite the constant contact with him, and the mutual attraction that we are both rather painfully aware of, we have yet to capitalize on the potential affection. Hilariously enough, although I am certain he cares deeply for me, I still remain nervous, almost timid, when things between us begin to escalate. He isn't much better, blushing profusely and losing his ability to speak English when we do something as simple and innocent as sit closely on the couch. It's awkward and painful, not to mention forbidden seeing as how he is an immortal god. Will that stop us? Probably not, but at this pace, I'll be dead long before we get anywhere close to a serious relationship.

So how do you get a chance to date a god? How do you jump-start a relationship that has stalled so early on, that it never even really developed? Well, you do something drastic and unexpected. I'll tell you what I did. Spoiler alert, shit hit the fan in the most dramatic way possible. As if that even qualifies as a spoiler given my life story. For Sadie Kane, it was just another day in paradise...

* * *

**A/N**

Thanks again for taking the time to read the story. The first real chapter will be up within a week of launching this chapter, and (obviously) will contain more sustenance in regards to the story. Feel free to leave a review if you are inclined to do so.

Now for the sappy part: for those of you that aren't aware, this story is a remake of my first, and only currently up, story on Fanfiction. It was never completed because I lost motivation to write and didn't really have a direction to take. I am happy to say that many themes and story elements from the original will make a return in this version, and I can personally guarantee that they will be more fleshed out then they previously were. I was younger then, much younger, and now I have experience organizing and writing a proper story. Somehow, despite the fact that I absolutely detest the writing style of younger me, that story has managed to maintain a viewership throughout the years. As a matter of fact, as of October 17, 2019, That story has 53,107 views on fanfiction. Now, I know its been out for 6 years. but those numbers still strike me as staggeringly high, especially considering the fact that it has not been updated frequently in any sense. I'm hoping to recapture that affection for the Kane Chronicles, and set myself up for success with this story in the process. As an addendum to that statement, I am desperately looking for someone to edit and correct the chapters as I write them. They are usually done in one sitting, and I really don't have a whole lot of time to do them, given my current occupation. An extra pair of eyes would be greatly appreciated to catch my mistakes. Having said all of that, you can find the original story on my profile if you feel so inclined to take a peek at some of the ideas that may come into play with the revamped version. I look forward to hearing your opinions, criticisms, and ideas. See you on the next one!

~Haze


End file.
